


Trials Of Love

by Starsmedic87



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Josephine is engaged,  Cassandra is accused, the Inquisition council investigate.





	1. Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a one shot built into a whole new story. Hope you enjoy!

The throne room of Skyhold was the busiest Josephine had ever seen it. Dukes and Dutchesses, Lords and Ladies, anyone of high standing titles had arrived at Skyhold to gaze and celebrate the Inquisitor and her party taking down the High Dragon harassing the citizens of the Hinterlands. Of course however they did have a famous Dragon Slayer at their side, Cassandra Pentighast. Ah.. Cassandra, Josephine smiled and sighed looking over to where the warrior was scowling at anyone who attempted to speak to her. Josephine knew she hated these things but nowt could be done about that and Cassandra knew this.

  
“Catch your drool my friend, don’t want to slip on it when you step forward to announce dinner being served" a familiar voice teased in her ear.

  
“Leliana, don’t you have other things to be doing than teasing me?”

  
“Oh come on Josie we both know if I were truly teasing you, you’d already be weak at the knees and on the floor" the spymaster whispered again in her ear.

  
“Leliana!” Josephine gasped and blushed remembering the times when Leliana did have her weak at the knees and on her back, head between her legs, those fingers.. That tounge...

  
Leliana laughing snapped her out of her dirty thoughts “You really need to get some release Josie” Leliana spoke half teasing but also half serious. The sexual frustration she saw in her friend was maddening.

  
“Well if you’re offering..” Josephine replied thoughtfully.

  
“Oh Josie.. You know I’d take you in a heartbeat but truly, perhaps you should just go to her, tell her. I’m not what you want or need we both know that. I will always love you Josie and cherish every second we’ve spent in each others arms. I’m a momentarily release, Cassandra can be so much more for you"

  
Josephine turned to her friend discreetly taking her hand in her own “We both know you’re more than a momentarily release"  
Leliana closed her eyes and leaned close to the ambassador, breathing in her beautiful scent “I’m far to broken to give you what you need, deserve. I can see how you look at Cassandra, she brings that spark in your eyes. The spark you used to have with me. I only have myself to blame. Cassandra is loyal, beautiful, strong, protective, she has a kind and loving heart"

  
“And you don’t have all those things? Then you don’t see yourself as I see you. In your darkest moment you shut me out, pushed me away. You broke my heart and left, i didn’t see you again until you called upon me to serve with the Inquisition. None of those feelings I have for you has changed but I had to pick up the pieces of my heart, it..” Josephine’s voice quivered slightly “I cant go through that again"

  
Leliana pressed her cheek against Josephines, anyone looking through would just think the Spymaster was whispering something in her ear and not notice the intimacy in it “I know" It pained Leliana knowing the hurt she caused and it was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

  
“Well if it isn’t my two favourite ladies in all of Skyhold!” a cheery voice approached. Both women who were so well versed in the game quickly masked their faces and turned smiling at a grinning Inquisitor.

  
“Inquisitor" Leliana nodded.

  
“Would it kill you to just call me Evelyn at least once? Just once?” Evelyn groaned.

  
“Yes it would"

  
“I don’t believe you” Evelyn shot back “Say how come you get to hide under all that armour and hood, Josephine gets to wear a dress, not that if ever want to wear a dress of course and I get told I must dress in Inquisition Uniform?”

  
“Cullen and Cassandra are in Inquisition dress and they aren’t complaining” Leliana responded.

  
“Maybe not to your face" Evelyn smirked “You didn’t answer my question?”

  
“Perhaps I just like seeing a woman in uniform" Leliana smirked teasing drawing a blush to the Inquisitors cheeks “Truthfully, Josephine is best answering that, she deals with the dress code no?” Leliana turned to her friend

  
“I get the dress because I am the ambassador and that is the dress code for me in these types of gatherings, Leliana is our Spymaster and has to be prepared for anything, her armour simply reminds our guests messing with us is not wise or they will face the wrath of the famous Nightingale. Cullen needs a reminder that he does have clothes other than the get up he’s never out of"

  
“And Cassandra?” Evelyn raised an eyebrow

“What about her?” Josephine asked.

“Why is she in uniform and not armour?”

“Well..” Josephine started tripping on her tounge, she couldn’t possibly say ‘because I love how the uniform clings to her strong fit body' “I..”

Evelyn raised an eyebrow higher puzzled as to why the ambassador struggled for an answer “Cassandra as much as she hates to admit it attracts the attention of men and women that are smitten over her and making her look as dashing as possible will draw them to her like moths to a flame so she can work her charm and bring them on side" Leliana smirked helping her friend out.

“Cassandra? Charm? Both words in the one sentence? We are talking about the same seeker that always wears a scowl on her face to the point I’m convinced it’s the only expression she has"

“Cassandra can be charming” Josephine blurted out

Evelyn smirked “Really ambassador? See something you like?” Evelyn smirked and nudged her

“What?” Josephine gasped “Of course not! What makes you think such a thing? Cassandra is a colleague and nothing more"

“Why Lady Montilyet I have to admit I never thought I’d ever see a blush on your cheeks”

Evelyn grinned, Leliana laughed next to her.  
“You two are impossible!” Josephine threw her arms up in the air walking away from the situation.

“Josephine and Cassandra.. What do you make of that one? I’m not gonna have to worry about our seeker getting a knife in the back am I?” Evelyn smirked.

“Give me some credit" Leliana huffed and rolled her eyes “I think Cassandra as dear friend, a simple poison quick and painless"

“You are joking right?”

“You’ll never know" Leliana smirked walking away with a deliberate sway in her hips.

  
Some time later...

  
Josephine made her rounds from table to table making sure everything was up to standard with the food and drink. Thankfully it was going better than expected. Sitting back at her own table between Evelyn and Cassandra, a servant approached handing her a note. Josephine nodded and smiled a thanks and took a brief glance at the note, the seal had the Montilyet family Crest, she loved hearing from home so decided to have a brief scan over it to make sure it was nothing requiring immediate attention and would properly read it later.

  
As she read the note she felt her heart sink, her parents explained they had received many proposals for her hand. She knew this day would come and her parents had done well to keep proposals at bay wanting their daughter to follow her heart and find love, however as explained in her letter it was no longer possible the pressure of well matched nobles was becoming to much.

  
“Everything ok Lady Montilyet?”

  
Josephine jumped slightly from the voice next to her so lost in thought she was “Ah yes. Everything’s fine" She smiled quickly folding the note and putting it in one of her many hidden pockets.

  
“Are you sure? You have went very pale all of a sudden?” Cassandra pushed.

  
“Josie?” Leliana, who was sitting at the other side of the Inquisitor leaned over also noticing her friends drop in mood.

  
Taking a breath Josephine reinforced her smile and nodded “Everything’s fine. Nothing important” Lifting her glass she downed her wine in one go and gestured for a refill from a servant. Leliana, Cassandra and Evelyn shared looks of concern. After all a lady of Josephine’s standing should not be downing her wine like so amongst other noble parties.

As the night went on Josephine's mood didn’t improve, in fact, it just got worse. She drank glass after glass of wine, mingled with the guests until finally the drink took its toll leaving Evelyn to take over with the guests and Leliana and Cassandra helping a stumbling protesting ambassador away from embarrassing herself anymore than she had done.

  
“I don’t see why I had to leave I was enjoying myself perfectly well" Josephine slurred out

“Josie, you can barely stand, what’s gotten into you? You’re supposed to be our ambassador, you know as well as I do there are rules to follow on how you must conduct yourself and getting drunk is not one. There is going to be repercussions for this, you know that right?” Leliana frowned helping her staggering friend through the door.

  
Josephine pushed both Leliana and Cassandra away from her “Ah yes because everything is my problem isn’t it? I’ve always got to be the one that plays along with the game, follows all the rules and regulations, while everyone else gets to do as they please, act how they want, be themselves, with no one batting an eye"

  
“That’s your role Josie! You’ve done this long enough! You know how the game works, what do you think tomorrow’s gossip is going to be about? It’s not going to be how good and strong the Inquisition has become, but how the ambassador of the inquisition cant hold her drink!” Leliana argued back.

“You...” Josephine started stumbling forward pointing her finger at Leliana only to be caught and steadied by Cassandra who let go immediately after when Josephine threw her a death stare “You have no idea what I give up for duty and standing” she yelled back “No idea, what I have to go through, you think playing the game gives you an insight to nobility but you really do have no idea” Josephine continued leaning against a wall her voice now lower than before “You both should leave"

“I’m not leaving you alone like this Josie, no way"

“I’m not a child Leliana!” Josephine yelled

“Stop treating me like one”

“She’s only trying to help” Cassandra answered “Its not wise for you to be alone like this"

“Don’t you start!” Josephine snapped at her “I want you both to leave. Now"

“Ok, if that is what you want" Cassandra raised her hands in defeat and looked to Leliana who did not look amused at all but ready for another argument “Leliana, let’s go”

“Fine” Leliana stormed away following Cassandra face like thunder slamming the door behind her.

Only then when she was alone did Josephine slide down the wall letting her tears flow freely and finally cried.

She loved her family dearly but envied her siblings so much. Being the oldest she would become head of the Montilyet family household and fortune holder. She would be the face of the family which meant she had to be married to someone just as high a standing if not more of a higher standing than herself. She would have to have kids and although Antivian law states that two men or women may be married and live as such kids would be an issue. Josephine envied the fact her siblings could live life and marry who they wish, who they fall in love with and not forced to marry someone they never met and expected to bare children. Most of the time arranged marriages are miserable with some form of abuse from one partner or both but sometimes if you’re lucky you could have a good match.

Josephine had dreaded the day she was forced to marry for duty. Her parents always valued her happiness over all else and tried to postpone in Hope’s she would find her own suitor but with the Inquisition and her work it hasn’t been an easy task.

Closing her eyes wishing away the tears she took a breath trying to control her breathing when all of a sudden heat flushed through her and before she knew it she had scrambled for her bed pan and threw up her dinner and drink. She really had got herself into a state.

Leliana placed up and down the Inquisitors room trying to understand Josephine’s outburst “She was fine until she read that letter" Cassandra frowned.

“Who was it from? “Evelyn asked handing Leliana a glass of wine with a smile. Cassandra shrugged.

  
“It had the Montilyet family seal so I assume her parents. Josies parents adore her and I cant see them doing anything to get her this upset” Leliana replied sipping at her wine but to the relief of Cassamdra who was getting anxious watching her pace sat down.

“Nothing else happened though. It was only after she read that letter” Cassandra spoke.

Evelyn sighed “There is nothing we can do until tomorrow when she’s sobered up. We also have to come up with an excuse for her behaviour, when you left Duke Almond informed me our ambassador accused his wife of and her exact words ‘being a cheating whore who secretly runs the Blue Rose brothel', as you can imagine he wasn’t to impressed”

“Oh maker she didn’t” Leliana rubbed her now sore head

“Yep she did” Evelyn sighed.

“Is it true?” Cassandra asked

“Really Cassandra?” Evelyn asked while Leliana glared at her

“What? I was just asking"

Leliana was up early as always receiving and sending messages before making her way down for breakfast. Evelyn, Cassandra and Cullen were already at their table chatting and eating.

“Good morning” Evelyn smiled standing and pulling a chair out for the spymaster.

Leliana smiled “Thank you"

Cassandra rolled her eyes while Cullen tried to ignore the increasing sexual tension whenever the two of them were around each other.

“Have any of you spoke to our ambassador yet?” Cullen asked lowering his voice.

“Nope nobody seen her yet. I spoke to her staff in the office earlier" Cassandra responded

“Probably sleeping off her hangover” Leliana frowned buttering her bread a little too hard still frustrated at Josephine’s behaviour or perhaps more frustrated for not knowing why the ambassador was so upset. Josephine always confined in Leliana but recently the ambassador had been pulling further away from her and it did hurt.

“Leona” Evelyn called over a passing eleven woman, who was Josephine's lady in waiting

“Yes your worship?" she bowed slightly when she approached

“Lady Montilyet hasn’t been for breakfast yet or started her work. Is she ok?”

  
“Ah yes Lady Montilyet got ready early hours this morning. She had a meeting, I think she’s still there”

  
“A meeting? With who? Where? Her meetings are always held in her office" Leliana quizzed the young girl.

  
“Oh it’s more of a personal meeting. I don’t really know much about it" the young girl spoke with a shake in her voice clearly intimidated by the spymaster as most people were.

  
As they spoke Cassandra interrupted them nodding towards the door behind them where Josephine was walking and talking with a young well dressed man.

  
“Everything seems to be in good order Lady Montilyet, no hidden loopholes” the man spoke gazing through pages on his clipboard “My personal opinion?” he looked at Josephine placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile “Its not going to be as bad as you’re setting yourself up for”

“Thanks Geoffrey I do appreciate you help in this matter”

“I value you and your family more than anything Lady Montilyet. You’re father has been a huge support since the incident. Put me up in your guest house until I get on my feet. If I can do anything more please do not hesitate to write. I will be travelling back to Antiva today so I’m afraid I wont be at hand if you need me but I will get back to you as soon as possible” The young man smiled at her once more and turned to leave.

“How long?” She asked.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder sighing “6 months at most is the time frame proposed” Josephine frowned “It’s a little soon I know but if anything it couldn’t have come at a better time. The Du Paraquettes aren’t holding back” He sighed turning to face her “You are the target Josephine it's you they’ll come for and not even Inquisition walls will stop that. You need someone closer"

“I don’t need a protector Geoffrey" Josephine frowned.

“You may not want one but believe me you will need one. I will arrange for this week I suggest you make preparations. With you job being in the Inquisition at present he will be fine instead of your home”

“No" Josephine responded trying to ignore the fact her companions most likely would be hearing everything. As she started to walk via her office she spoke “I will arrange for a place in Val Royeaux"

“I advise against that Lady Montilyet” he called after her but sighed and scratched his head as her office door closed deeming the conversation as over.

Leliana stood from her chair about to make her way to Josephine’s office only to have Evelyn jump in front of her “Perhaps I should go speak to her. Cooler heads an all"

“Fine. You have 5 minutes then I’m coming in" Leliana stubbornly responded.

Sitting at her desk Josephine looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. She was never lost for words, in her work that’s impossible and yet here she was with no clue where to start. A knock at her office door caused her to sigh with irritation “Come in"

“Good morning Lady Montilyet have you got a few minutes?”

Josephine sighed and gestured to a chair in front of her table “I suppose i do owe you an explanation for my behaviour and an apology. I truly am sorry and whatever damage I may have caused the Inquisition reputation I will fix”

Evelyn shook her head “Josephine I value your friendship more than the Inquisition reputation. I don’t doubt you can repair any damage caused but i am concerned for you as are the others. What’s going on?”

Josephine sighed “My parents have found me a match. I am to be married. There were a few good suitors but my parents do value my happiness and although they cant postpone marriage they can ensure at least some of my needs for happiness are met”

“Ok wait... What?” Evelyn scrunched her face up “Have you even met this person?”

Josephine smiled “A few times when we were both teens and the families came together for functions. It has been many years though"

  
“Is this what you want?”

  
“It doesn’t matter what I want or who I want" Josephine smiled sadly her thoughts on Cassandra.

  
“Cassandra"

  
“It was never going to happen anyway Inquisitor we both know that. School girl crush as they say. It will fade”

  
“You’re wrong. Cassandra.. She cares a great deal for you and I think she knows it’s more than just friendship she feels. It’s new to her and she’s just trying to understand the newness of it all”

  
“It doesn’t matter. I will be married within the next 6 months. My match.. She is... Well.. House Arainai are well known in Antiva for being affiliated with the Antivian Crows. They hold great power and status to turn down a proposal from them would be.. Stupid...”

“House Arainai? Really Josie you cant be serious!”

“They have changed their ways Leliana. Tamara has rebuilt her families reputation from the ground up ever since the Antivian Crows. They run legit businesses over Thedas. She owns property from Antiva, Fereldan, Orlais and even in Rivani. Rents at good prices for high standing nobles. I don’t need to explain myself. This is personal business and does not affect the Inquisition. When I leave for Val Royeaux I will assure all Inquisition affairs are at hand”

  
“Josie...”

  
“It’s not up for discussion Leliana!” Josephine interrupted.

  
“I think we all need to take a breath and calm down” Evelyn spoke getting between them “Who are the Du Paraquettes?”

  
Josephine sighed “A rival family of my own. They have caused some trouble recently. Assassinated 2 of the family servants and killed some of our cattle" Josephine rubbed her sore head wondering if its the pain from the hangover or from all the hassle.

  
“ And you didn’t think to tell me?” Leliana frowned

  
“I only found out last night and I don’t need to tell you everything that goes on in my life!”

“If they have killed servants in your own family home that makes you a target also which means you are in danger Josie and that is my business. I will have Cullen post more guards on you and have my people keep an ear to the ground”

“Do as you must" Josephine sighed “If you don’t mind I have work to do"

It had been over a week since the news of Josephine’s engagement was broke. Cassandra spent more and more time thrashing her sword at her dummy. Due to her wound from dragon fighting she was exempt from travelling with the Inquisitor for now.

  
Today was the day Josephine’s betrothed was due to arrive at Skyhold and meet with the Inquisitor before she set off. Cassandra swallowed back the vomit in the back of her throat. Josephine was never hers. In fact the ambassador didn’t even know she harboured tender feelings for her so why did she feel betrayed? Heartbroken? After all you cant lose someone that wasn’t yours to begin with.

  
Her thoughts were cut short as horns sounded signalling the expected party had arrived. Thrusting her sword another few times in frustration she made herself look somewhat decent and made her way to the front steps to meet the rest of the Inquisition council.

  
Josephine stood as custom at the bottom of the steps to meet her betrothed while Evèlyn, Leliana, Cullen and Cassandra stood at the top waiting to be introduced. Cassandra couldn’t help but place her hand on the hilt of her sword. The travelling party wasn’t as expected. Normally the head of the house would travel in carriage but in front of then were 7 horses with armoured riders. 1 ahead of the others slightly and 3 lined diagonally at either side like the point of an arrow.

  
The armour was dark with gold plating of House Arainai on the front. The rider at the tip of the point dismounted and a stable boy bowed before taking the horse to the stables. The rider removed her helmet and smiled. Her hair was dark and short but longer than Cassandra’s and bits stuck up here and there from sweating under the helmet in the summer head.

  
Josephine smiled brightly and waited for her betrothed to approach as custom since he was the one being courted. Tamara stepped towards Josephine and took her hand placing a kiss on the back of it. As she held Josephine’s hand she stepped closer her cheek brushing against Josephine’s to whisper in her ear “I’ve been counting the days till I got to see you again. You look beautiful"

  
“Oh my" Josephine smiled blushing slightly

“Is the ambassador actually blushing?” Cullen whispered over to the other 3.

Cassandra gritted her teeth resisting the urge to get between them and warn this woman never to touch Josephine again unless she wanted her hands chopped off. The fact Josephine did seem smitten over this woman annoyed her very much. She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

Leliana sensing the right hands agitation whispered “hold it together Cassandra"  
Silence fell across them as Josephine and her betrothed turned towards them and hand in hand made their way up the stairs.

“Tamarà of House Arainaì” Josephine introduced “Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition forces" they nodded and shook hands “Former Left hand of the Divine Leliana"

“The famous Sister Nightingale, it is a pleasure to meet you" Tamara shook her hand

Leliana gripped just a little too tightly “Nobody finds it a pleasure when meeting me"

“You do have a reputation, so I don’t doubt that” Tamara gripped back just as tight but refused to back down or be intimidated by Leliana which annoyed the Spymaster.

  
Josephine sensing the tension quickly moved on “Former right hand of the Divine Cassandra Pentighast"

“A famed dragon hunter” Tamara put out her hand waiting for Cassandra to do the same “Seeker of Truth. Royal blood line" Cassandra made no move. One hand gripping the hilt of her sword and the other firmly on her hip she stayed silent. Didn’t trust herself to speak.

Josephine quickly moved on again “The Inquisitor herself Evelyn Travelyan”

“Our famed saviour, Herald of Andraste" both women shook hands.

“Pleasure to meet you” Evelyn spoke

“Welcome to Skyhold"

“Should your forces require aid my men are at your disposal. The main bulk of my army are camped not far but your forces should notice our banner and know we are no threat"

“I will see that they are made aware” Cullen responded.

“I assume you will be tired from the travel. We will let you get settled in. I believe Josephine has the arrangements in place”

“Yes I do" Josephine smiled “I have set you up a room overlooking the mountains”  
Tamara smiled “Perfect” Speaking in Antivian Tamaras men dismounted and removed their head gear and were left with Cullen while Josephine led her betrothed up the rest of the stairs into Skyhold.

Josephine never joined her companions for dinner that night, instead had a quiet meal with her betrothed in Tamaras room. Sitting together with a glass of wine on the sofa by the fire, Tamara plucked up the courage to moved closer and place an arm around Josephine’s shoulders “Is this ok?” the warrior asked. They hadn’t been this close previously but if they were to be married then they’d have to at some point.

Josephine smiled and leaned against her “Of course”

  
“Do you miss Antiva" Tamara asked

“Every day. I love Antiva but what I truly miss is my family”

  
“You are close?”

  
“Very. What about your parents”

  
“ Last of my lineage. My parents and I were the only survivors from the Antivian Crow attack. I do not deny they deserved it. I swore I’d make our family name a source of good after that”

  
“I think you done a good job so far. I heard you offered rents free housing for a young elven family fleeing from the breach. It was very kind of you. Not very many would do such a thing for our own race never mind the elven race”

  
Tamara smiled and held Josephine closer “They had 2 newborns twins. I couldn’t leave them out in the cold. The father, I’ve gave him work on our estate farms. When we’ve paid him enough we will discuss permanent housing”

  
Josephine sat up facing Tamara, traced a scar that ran from her lower lip down the front of her throat with her fingers “How?”  
“A rival. I was ambushed by an assassin. Could have died but a friendly mage was near by and helped. I owe him. I helped keep the Templars away when needed as a thanks. I don’t see mages as the Seeker sees them"

  
“Cassandra is.. She isn’t like the others. She’s different, she doesn’t see mages like the Templars do"

  
“Is she? The Templars were born from the seekers. It was the job of the seekers to keep the Templars in line, instead they allowed the abuse to take place. If anyone is to blame for the rebellion I lay blame with them. They could have stepped in, defended those innocent mages and yet they done nothing. Do you know they can reverse the Right of Tranquility? Did she tell you that?”

“It.. It cant be reversed.. Can It?”

“Yes, it can. The seekers have always known. Those wrongfully accused and punished could have gotten their lives back with their punishment being reversed”

“If Cassandra had known she would have done something"

  
Tamara took both Josephine’s hands in her own “You don’t know me that well yet and the seeker you’ve obviously spent time with became friends with but do you really think she doesn’t know? And if that is the case what else is she hiding?”

  
“Once you get to know Cassandra I think you might have a different opinion. I trust her and I don’t believe she could be hiding anything”

“Maybe not” Tamara smiled “I’m sorry I just worry about you that’s all. I don’t mean to speak ill of your friend”

  
“I’m perfectly safe within these walls of Skyhold”

  
“I hope your right, I would hate to lose such a beautiful woman after just finding you" Tamara stroked her cheek with the back of her hand

  
Josephine smiled and leaned against her touch “I’m well protected in Skyhold"

At the same time in the war room Evelyn, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana were gathered around the table

“She did what?” Cassandra slammed a fist down on the table

“Calm yourself Cassandra!” Evelyn spoke

“Calm? Calm? Really? Inquisitor you need to throw this woman and her men out of Skyhold and run them back to Antiva!”

“I don’t like it either Cassandra! She is Josephine’s betrothed and it’s her choice if she chooses her own men to protect Josephine over ours” Evelyn sighed “There is nothing we can do"

“I don’t trust her” Cassandra snarled.

“Do you not think perhaps your feelings might be clouding your judgement of her?”

“My feelings? You know nothing of my feelings. Something is going on here"

“I’ve had my scouts work hard on this and I cant dig anything up on her. Nothing good or bad. It’s like she didn’t exist beyond these past few months”

“Maybe she is just that squeaky clean”

“Something is wrong here. She’s up to something”

Cassandra couldn’t sleep that night and so she decided to wander the battlements. Wandering in the cool night air something caught her eye one of the Inquisition guards had been stabbed to death. Kneeling down next to him to check for any signs of life she swore under her breath standing to go raise alarm when her world went black.

Hearing voices arguing Cassandra groaned and went to rub the ache on her head but found she couldn’t, her hands were bound. It was then her adrenaline kicked in and she jumped up wearing wide taking in her surroundings. From behind someone knocked the back of her knees bringing her back to the floor.

  
“Enough! This is Inquisition grounds and an Inquisition matter to deal with. You will not treat anyone under my roof like that! Have your men stand down now or we will take them down” Evelyn Travelyan entered the room with Leliana at her side.

Leliana helped Cassandra to her feet and pulled her knife out cutting the ties that bound her.

As soon as Cassandra was free she departed straight for Tamara only to be held back by Leliana and Evelyn “See shes crazy. Look at her she cant control herself!” Taking a step closer to Cassandra who was fighting against Leliana and Evelyn, Tamara looked at the Inquisitor “would you deny my betrothed a fair investigation due to loyalty?”

“Cassandra would never hurt Josephine” Evelyn responded using all her strength to hold Cassandra back.

“J.. Josephine...” She mumbled losing all energy to fight against them and falling to her knees

“Then why was she found covered in her blood knife in hand by her body. You explain that"

“on the word of your men?” Leliana snapped kneeling next to Cassandra who was shaking her head and whispering no as she continued to listen.

“No Sister Nightingale, actually it was your own men that found her. Inquisition troops that found your seeker with the weapon that was used to stab my betrothed”

Cassandra looked up from her bloodied hands “I’m innocent"

 


	2. Nightingale's Warning

The Inquisitor stood at the top of the war table with Leliana to her left and Cullen to her right “So, we all agree Cassandra is innocent right?” Evelyn spoke

“Of course, Cassandra wouldn’t” Leliana responded

“Agreed” remarked Cullen

“Ok, so since we agree on that we now need to find out why Cassandra was found in that position”

“Only by word of Tamara’s men” Cullen grumbled “None of ours actually saw Cassandra”

“Cassandra was covered in blood when we got to her” Evelyn pointed out

“Yeah her own blood” Leliana spoke “Whoever set this up was smart, they waited until my agents shifts around Skyhold changed over, They must have spies of their own within Skyhold monitoring our schedules”

“Someone must have seen something? Seen Cassandra at least to give her an alibi” Evelyn muttered

“I have Charter looking into Cassandra’s steps leading up to the incident. Inquisitor, I will let you speak with Cassandra, I will get in to see Josie”

“Good luck that woman won’t let anybody see her” Cullen tutted “It’s ridiculous!”

“I did say I WILL get in to see Josie, do you really think I would allow anybody to keep me away from Josephine?” Leliana raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“I suppose not, meanwhile I will have extra patrols on, I will coordinate them when your men change shift Leliana, that way there will be no gap”

“Might I suggest changing all routine of the guards and agents” Evelyn added.

“It shall be done” Cullen said as Leliana nodded.

 

Pain was the first thing Josephine felt when she woke, pain in her lower abdomen and back of her head. Groaning she opened her eyes, everything blurry, panicking she shouted “Hello?! Is anyone here?!”

“It’s ok Josie, I’m here”

“Leliana!” Tears trailed down her cheeks as she frantically waved her arms around towards her friends voice “Help!”

“Relax Josie, your safe” Leliana sat on the edge of the bed laying the ambassador against the pillows and stroking loose strands of hair away from her face which was covered in sweat from a fever. Dipping cloth in the cold water she dabbed Josephine’s forehead “Im here”

“Leliana why can’t I see? Why am I in so much pain?”

“I have a potion here for the pain Josie, as for your vision, it should come back”

“Should?” Josephine’s voice quivered then swallowed the potion Leliana held to her lips

“With you head injury, it’s affected your eye sight. The healing mages say it should return to normal but they can’t say when, there is also a slight chance it wont return at all, but that’s very slight Josie, we aren’t going down that path yet”

“If I lose my sight.. I’m ruined!” Josephine started getting worked up again.

“Hush Josie, don’t be worrying over anything right now, just focus on getting better” She continued dabbing the ambassadors face with the cool cloth “Do you remember what happened?”

“I… I don’t remember” Josephine slurred, the effects of the strong potion making her drowsy

“Josephine, i need you to think really hard, Cassandra is getting accused of doing this to you. Josie, why were you up on the battlements?”

“Cassandra? No.. She wouldn’t..” panic started rising again

“We don’t believe she did” Leliana reassured stroking Josephine’s cheek with  one hand and holding her hand with the other “We know Cassandra would die before letting anyone hurt you but your betrothed claims otherwise and with the accusation standing we have no option but to investigate”

“Maker Leliana, I can’t remember, everything is a blur”

“We need you better, but if you remember at any point we need to know, we still need to find out who did this before they try again”

“The house of repose?”

“No, they went to a great deal of trouble making Cassandra look guilty, house of repose would have just got the job done and left, this is more.. Personal…”

“Jos….”

“Sister Nightingale! As much as it doesn’t surprise me, I think I need to have words with my guards, how exactly did you get in here. My love is not well enough for visitors, I made that quite clear to your Inquisitor!” Tamara fumed.

Leliana stood from the bed and faced her “You should know, you will never keep me out” she challenged

“It’s ok, I want Leliana here” Josephine mumbled eyes closed, drifting in and out of consciousness through it all.

Tamara kissed Josephine’s forehead “Sleep, I will take care of you”

As she fell into a deeper sleep one word escaped her mouth “Cassandra..”

Both Tamara looked at her, Leliana with a smile knowing Josephine’s heart really did lie with the seeker, Tamara however was not impressed “Your seeker will pay for this”

“Cassandra is innocent, even Josie knows that”

Tamara quizzically looked at Leliana “She remembered what happened?”

Intrigued Leliana decided to play on the question “Josie told me all I need to know, and brings us one step closer to the real culprit and believe me, the punishment will be worse than death” Leliana whispered into the nobles ear. Stepping away she approached the fire heating water to make a tea “Oh you should know, I wrote to Josephine’s parents. They will advise of the care Josephine receives”

“You had not right! I can decide how my love is cared for!”

Leliana sat with one leg crossed over the other rising her tea and smirking over the top of the mug before taking a sip “Lady Arainai, as you’re well aware, you have no say until you are wed and until then the ambassadors parents make all the decisions about their daughter. Of course you should know, I get on very well with the Montilyet family and we are very close. If the Inquisition guards were on Josie this never would have happened”

“Are you accusing my men of this?” Tamara fumed taking steps towards Leliana, hand on hilt of her sword. Before Tamara knew what happened she was pinned against the wall with a blade against her throat.

“The same way you accused Cassandra?” Leliana hissed “Do not push me and do not get in the way of this investigation, this is your one and only warning” Leaning close and grazing the dagger ever so slightly on Tamara’s throat drawing little droplets of blood “You wont stand a chance against me. Next time my blade will be nothing but a whisper in the wind” Leliana whispered in her ear and took a step back, Tamara pushing past her leaving as quick as possible, face like thunder.

Over on the bed Josephine stared mumbling in her sleep and was becoming very restless. Once again Leliana took place at her bedside holding a hand and stoking the ambassadors forehead

“What happened to you Josie?” She whispered hoping her friend will soon be able to recall that night

 

Evelyn found Cassandra in the small prayer room, on her knees in front of the statue of Andraste, eyes closed silently praying “How is she? Can i.. Never mind” Casandra sighed

“Leliana sent word she in pain and has lose her vision, which should return.. Leliana is by her side” Evelyn sighed “Cassandra, she doesn’t remember what happened that night, she cant clear your name yet so we have to do it the hard way, until then it’s best you stay away from her. Is there anyone you saw on your walk? Anyone at all? Smallest detail may help a great deal”

Cassandra sighed “Like I said just the guards… Wait, I also saw Leona, Josephine Lady in Waiting, I didn’t even see Josephine on the battlements, I saw one of our guards lying dead and I kneeled to check him as I stood back up to raise alarm I remember nothing until I woke up getting the living daylight kicked out of me”

Evelyn frowned “Cassandra, there was no dead guard on the battlements”

“What? That can’t be I saw him!”

“I will have Cullen check who was on patrol and we will find him.. Or not…” Evelyn sighed

“Does Josephine think..”

“I t was you?” Evelyn finished, Cassandra nodded “ No, she told Leliana she couldn’t remember but she doesn’t believe it was you”

“That’s all that matters regardless of this outcome, that she knows I did not do this, even if others believe I did”

“Cassandra, we will find out who did this, clear your name and bring them to justice and all accomplices. I promise”

Both women stood in silence watching the guests of Skyhold busying themselves in the garden, lost in their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cassandra eh?


End file.
